


Goodnight Sweet Prince

by your_taxidermy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: It's 3am when im posting this, so please let me know if there's mistakes. This PC is so delicate with its keyboard D:





	Goodnight Sweet Prince

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am when im posting this, so please let me know if there's mistakes. This PC is so delicate with its keyboard D:

Soma finished his nightly tea, feeling a hair brush run through his locks, along with a gentle hand smoothing down the hairs. He relaxed into it, the sweet scent of incense filling the room. Agni sat behind his prince, brushing his hair, inhaling his pleasant scent. His hair smelled of warm honey and lavender, the young prince yawned, a shiver tracing his spine, making his body shake for only a moment. The tea was still warm, making him even sleepier. With Agni’s strong but gentle hands running over Soma’s head and part of his shoulders was almost enough to make him pass out right there. Agni smiled, feeling master’s shoulders slump, the tired boy trying to stay awake. 

 

“Are you alright, my prince?” Agni asked, running his godly hand through Soma’s plum colored locks. “N-no, Agni… just resting my eyes.” Soma replied, his voice going softer. He didn’t want to sleep because he knew Agni would be awake for a bit longer. It was only 9pm and the prince was already retiring for bed. Agni chuckled at his remark. “My prince… you must sleep, I can feel you falling asleep.” 

 

**_Feel?_ **

 

“You can… feel it?” Soma questioned, his sleepy voice filling the room. 

“How?” Soma added, feeling Agni’s hand wrap around his hair, brushing against his ear and cheek. “It’s hard to explain, my prince. You go quiet when you’re so lively and....” he paused, letting his hand linger on his ear. Agni’s voice was hushed and tender, it was softer than silk but deeper than an ocean. “Mhmm?” Soma mumbled, wanting to know more. “And when you are leaning against me like this, when I am brushing your hair, I feel your heart slow its beat. I feel you lean into me, like the way you’d fall into your bed. Your heart doesn’t thump so hard against mine, your breathing is soft and shallow like a resting river. You are like a setting sun, my prince. It’s so close to falling into what seems the edge of the ocean, still giving us a light to follow the path into the night.” Agni replied, always speaking in such lovely poems to his prince. He noticed everything about Soma, any difference. Soma was almost surprised by his words. Before Soma could say anything, Agni placed his hands on Soma’s shoulder, gently rubbing in circles with his thumbs. Soma closed his eyes, shifting slightly, sitting closer to Agni. 

 

Agni sat with his legs tucked under him, his eyes slightly hovering above Soma. He leaned into his hair, inhaling his soft scent as he continued to rub his shoulders. “I want to lay down, Agni. You’re making me so tired.” Soma said, his voice rolling off his tongue with little effort to sound smooth. Even when he was tired, his voice was like silk. Suddenly, a clap of thunder attacked the earth, making Soma jump. He was embarrassed by his fear of thunder, he had yet to tell Agni. “My prince, are you alright?” Agni inquired, slowly getting up to lift the covers for Soma. “I’m fine, just tired.” 

 

Agni nodded and lifted the covers so Soma could lay peacefully, hoping sweet dreams would play in his head. Soma hurried under the covers, pulling them tightly around him, hearing another crash of thunder. “My prince, is something the matter?” Agni asked, holding his hand by Soma’s head. The prince sighed. “I just don’t like thunder…” Soma muttered, letting out a huff. “There is nothing to fear, I can gladly watch over you while you sleep.” Agni offered in seconds, forgetting about his own sleep. “Can you just…” Soma breathed, slowly lifting the covers from his face. “Can you sleep with me, Agni? Please?” The prince asked, sitting up on his elbows to look at Agni. The candles illuminated him, he looked like a guardian angel, a fire resting in his  belly, always ready to use it to defend the one he protected. “Of course, my prince.” He blew out the flames before crawling beside his master, his exhales falling onto Soma’s neck. He put his arm around the prince, pulling him closer to his warm and muscled body. Agni felt Soma’s hand search for his, his fingers lazily locking around Agni’s. Their fingers weren’t laced perfectly, so Agni took the liberty of doing so, wrapping his fingers around Soma’s. Another clap of thunder came down, Soma gripped Agni’s hand with a sudden  jolt of fear. Agni used his other hand to rub Soma’s hair, his fingers making their way down to his freshly cleaned scalp, massaging ever so gently. 

 

“You needn’t worry, my prince. I’m right behind you.” Agni cooed, his deep, masculine voice comforting Soma. Agni’s fingers squeezed Soma’s letting him know he wouldn’t be be going anywhere. “Thank you, Agni… for staying with me.” Soma muttered, trying his hardest to stay awake. “Sleep my prince, I’m right here, nothing can ever hurt you while I am beside you. Rest.” Agni continued to pet Soma’s head, listening to his soft breaths slow after each passing moment. He knew Soma had fallen asleep when his hand loosened its grip around his fingers. “ **Goodnight, sweet prince**.” Agni whispered into his prince’s hair, feeling his own exhaustion take over. While the storm passed during the night, Soma and Agni slept in each other’s arms, holding one another in a warm embrace. 


End file.
